Brought Together By Dreams
by DraconicRogue
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Desire. Remus and Tonks hook up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I, of course, own nothing but the plot. This is a sequel to 'Midnight Desire.' You don't need to read it to get this story, but if you want to know what the dream is that Tonks is talking about you might want to read it. Enjoy!_

Tonks woke up with a start and looked around her room at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was only four in the morning she thought with a groan. Lightning was flashing through her window like a strobe light, thunder roared overhead, and the rain beat a fast cadence on her window. Tonks smiled to herself, sleep completely out of her mind, as she recalled the dream that woke her only a few hours ago. It was storming like this in her dream. Only it wasn't a dream this time that woke her this time, but the thunder. The storm that was raging outside only hours ago was getting more and more fierce by the minute.

She slipped out of bed, completely naked, and groped around in the flashing light for her t-shirt. She let out a small 'whoop' of triumph before pulling it over her head making sure it fell to her knees. Sliding her feet into her fuzzy blue slippers she crept out of her room and down to the kitchen careful not to wake anyone.

As she got closer to the kitchen she saw a light shining from under the door. 'It's got to be Remus,' she thought, both overjoyed at getting to see him and worried for him. It had been two months since Sirius died and he was still barely sleeping or eating. Everyone was worried about him; but Remus wouldn't hear any of it, telling them all that this was his way of grieving and he'd get over it when he was ready. She hesitated slightly at the door before shyly pushing it open and striding in. 'He wouldn't be in the kitchen, even at this hour, if he wanted to be alone,' Tonks reasoned with herself.

Remus stood at the window watching the storm. He loved storms like this. When the thunder echoed the growls of the beast within him, the cold rain could numb his skin, and the lightning gave everything a surreal glow. The feelings the storm inspired in him brought him his first real happiness in two months. He felt like he could let his emotions rage like the storm and just let out all the anger, frustration, loneliness, and pain he felt over Sirius' death. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for Sirius dying, but there was a part of him that did. There might have been something he could have done. He replayed the scene over and over in his head. He knew there was no way he could have stopped it, but there was a part of him that wanted, needed, the comfort that self-pity and blaming himself gave him. It gave him an outlet for his grief. And it gave him a reason not to blame Harry. He hated himself when his thoughts strayed in that direction. If only Harry kept up with the Occlumency lessons. If he hadn't let his hatred of Snape make him think Snape wasn't really working for Dumbledore. If Harry kept up with the lessons, Voldemort never would have been able to trick him like that. They never would have wound up in the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius never would have died.

'But it doesn't do any good to place the blame,' Remus thought as he leaned his head against the cool glass. 'Blaming someone won't bring him back.'

Remus straightened up and turned around as he heard the almost imperceptible squeak of the door opening. She had the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks he noted. She looked kind of cute, Remus thought as he studied her in the oversized blue t-shirt, fuzzy slippers, and the pink in her cheeks. Her hair was black with blue streaks this morning and her eyes were like sapphires glowing in her heart-shaped face. He smiled and wondered if she knew blue was his favorite color. As the lightning flashed in the windows behind her illuminating her body and he was able to see that under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing she had nothing else on. He swallowed hard, trying to push down the sudden wave of desire he felt towards her. 'Down boy! She couldn't have come down here trying to entice me!' He scolded himself. 'She's more than ten years younger than me. What would she be doing tying to turn me on. Quit being silly.'

Pushing down his desire he smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to come into the room. "Morning, Tonks. What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning, Remus. Storm woke me up. I decided to come down for breakfast. Want me to fix you anything?"

"Maybe just some tea. I'm not really hungry."

"Well, I'm making eggs, toast, and bacon for myself. Are you sure you don't want any? Just a little, maybe?" Tonks asked giving him a sweet look hoping it would work to make him try to force a little something down. Even if were only to keep her happy. He'd been looking too skinny lately.

Remus sighed at sat down at the table running his fingers through his hair and shooting her a small smile. "I suppose, but just a little."

Tonks smiled to herself as she started cooking up breakfast. She never really did much cooking but she knew she cooked well. She just hoped she wouldn't spill anything like she usually would and wind up embarrassing herself in front of Remus. She set the kettle down to heat water for their tea and stuck toast in the toaster. 'Go figure Sirius would have had muggle appliances in here. Charmed, sure, but still muggle.' Tonks thought fondly. She put a couple of frying pans on the stove and soon had enough eggs and bacon to feed most of the Order. She went back to the table setting down two plates full of food and smiled sheepishly at Remus. "Guess I made a little too much."

Remus saw right through her and would have been a little angry under normal circumstances. He couldn't explain it, but he was oddly pleased that she would bother worrying about him. That she would take the time to take care of him. It filled up a little of the emptiness he had felt since Sirius died. He gave her a warm smile and as the scent filled his nostrils he realized he was hungry after all. "Thanks," he said and dug in.

Tonks studied Remus as the two of them ate in silence. She loved his eyes. They were so light brown they were almost gold. He couldn't hide the emotion in them so they often showed all of his inner turmoil. He was good at hiding it on the outside though. But his eyes, Tonks sighed dreamily. Yes, his eyes truly were a window into his soul. She moved her eyes up to his hair, brown flecked with premature grey. She knew he was only 38 but they grey sometimes made him look a bit older. Especially now, when he looked so gaunt from lack of sleep and food. But she liked it. She always had liked grey hair on a man. And on someone like Remus it just looked sexy. Tonks smiled as she shoveled some more eggs into her mouth. Her eyes scanned his face. Strong, sad, but beautifully male, she thought. And his mouth, she could feel herself getting aroused again as she remembered what that mouth and those lips would do to her in her dreams. She idly wondered if it would be as good in reality as it was in dreams. 'Probably better,' she thought with a lusty smile as a blush crept up her cheeks. She could almost hear him calling her name, "Tonks... Tonks... Tonks..."

Remus had been watching her watching him for about five minutes now. He was getting a bit uncomfortable. 'Especially when she smiles like that,' he thought as she smiled a bit lustily at him. His mind wandered to what she was wearing underneath her t-shirt, or more like to what she wasn't wearing under her t-shirt, and felt himself getting aroused. 'Maybe I wasn't imagining it earlier,' he thought somewhat happily. Her eyes were glazed over and she was studying him intently. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to know what was so fascinating. "Tonks... Tonks... Tonks..."

Finally, she snapped out of her musings and looked up at him the blush creeping down her neck and lower under the 'V' of her collar. 'I wonder how far down that blush goes,' Remus thought as a blush crept into his cheeks too.

"Yes, Remus." She acknowledged sweetly, the pink still high in her face.

"Just wondering what was so captivating. You were staring." He said, smiling in a way that left her thinking she was going to melt into a puddle right then and there.

Tonks choked on the piece of toast she was chewing as she realized he noticed her staring at him. "Umm... Was I?" She asked lamely.

He nodded and Tonks knew she was blushing right down to her toes. Mentally slapping herself she offered him a weak smile and replied, "I guess I was just spacing out." 'Please, please, please, let him leave it at that.' she begged whatever or whoever might have been listening to her thoughts.

"Oh, okay then." He said with another smile, knowing she wasn't going to say anymore. "Let me help you clean this up then."

"Oh! You don't have to bother, Remus. I can get it." She was a bit flustered at the idea of having him there helping her after he caught her staring at him. She knew he let her off easy, even if she was thankful for it. She didn't want to risk doing something silly like that in front of him again.

"Really, I insist" he said as he carried the plates and cups over to the sink. "It was very good, by the way."

She felt the blush creep back up her neck and she tried to thank him but couldn't seem to find her tongue. 'He's complimenting you, you ninny! Say something!' She stumbled over herself as she walked over to him at the sink. "Thank you." She said turning on the water and starting the dishes.

That's when he did it. She almost dropped the plate she was washing as she realized what was happening. He leaned in and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "No, thank you," he paused as if not sure what to say before he settled on, "for breakfast."

Remus smiled very pleased as she blushed yet again and looked flustered before deciding it was safer just to continue washing the dishes. 'It's been a long time since a female acted like this around me,' Remus thought to himself. 'Sure there were a few girls at Hogwarts when I was teaching that had a bit of a crush, but after they found out what I was...' He let his thoughts trail off for a second. Even if none of the girls he taught would have been suitable for him to think of romantically it still hurt when he was spurned because of his lycanthropy. 'But Tonks,' he thought with another small smile. 'Who would have thought. And to act like a girl with a crush. She's always so straightforward. It's kind of nice.'

Tonks washed the dishes while Remus dried them and too soon they were finished. Both of them were beginning to enjoy the quiet company the other afforded.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to run upstairs, shower, and get dressed." Remus told her. "I'll see you back down here in a little while. Order meeting this morning, remember?"

"I almost forgot. Nine, right?"

"Yeah." He looked at the clock, it was only 6:30. "Ugh, no one should have to deal with Snape that early." He added winking at her.

She giggled, and he held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She linked her arm in his and he led her up to her room. "See you in a little bit then." He said and sauntered off towards his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I, of course, own nothing but the plot.

It was a few days after the Order meeting. A few days after Tonks had breakfast with Remus. Her dreams were coming more frequently, sometimes two or three times a night. Every night she'd wake up wanting to go to Remus' room and act out her dreams with him. And every night she was stuck alone in her room wanting him. She was having a hard time just being in the same room with him and not pouncing on him. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

The full moon was coming up in two more days and Tonks could feel the stress radiating from Remus. He was getting edgy, and even their banter had been strained over the past few days. His muscles were bunched and tense and he stalked around the old manor like a caged animal. She had even heard him snap at the portrait of old Mrs. Black the other day.

Tonks was wandering around late that evening when she heard Remus in the kitchen. From the sound of it, he had just dropped something and was calling whatever it was nasty names. Cautiously, she walked into the kitchen and found Remus standing over the stove holding his hand with the tea kettle on the floor spilling boiling water everywhere.

She muttered a quick spell to clean up the mess and get a fresh cup of water for him before turning to him and trying to take his hand. "Remus, are you okay? What happened?"

"I burned myself." He growled at her, eyes flashing dangerously, although he let her keep his hand.

She summoned some ice and a towel and gingerly pressed it to his hand, steering him into a chair. "Here hold this to it for a bit, it'll help. I don't really know too many healing spells. I wouldn't want to do more damage to you now."

He took the towel and held it to his hand, calming down enough to smile his thanks at her. He let out a low growl though when he felt her hands rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a massage. Relax, it'll help. Just close your eyes and relax."

He closed his eyes as instructed but was finding it hard to relax. Her small hands worked their way over his shoulders and down his back loosening the tense muscles they found. Up and down his back and across his shoulders her hands went, fingers working their way into him, occasionally making him let loose a low moan. She leaned in a bit and with her mouth just barely grazing his ear whispered, "Relax, Remus. Just enjoy."

'Oh, like I'm going to be able to relax now!' his mind screamed as her breath warmed him and he started to become aroused. Her hands worked their way onto his neck and into his hair, kneading his scalp and his neck. He could smell her, she was radiating desire. His mind raced trying to comprehend what his senses were telling him. 'She wants me!' they were shouting. 'What are you waiting for, you fool? You want her too, don't you? You've been thinking about it since the other morning. Make a move already.' He told himself. Remus leaned his head back and started to turn his body. He was going to make a move, he was going to kiss her. Just as he started to lean in towards her the door slammed open and in walked Severus Snape.

Snape was carrying a decanter with him and slammed it onto the table with a sneer. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Lupin." he sneered nastily. He made Remus' name sound dirty the way he said it and Tonks started to get agitated. "However, I figured you might be wanting your potion for this month."

"Yes, thank you Severus." Remus replied politely. Underneath it all he was rather irritated at Snapes timing. But he wasn't about the let him know. 'Let him draw his own conclusions, the prat.' he thought savagely. Remus quickly drank down the Wolfsbane potion, knowing by now that it had to be drunk hot to get any kind of an effect. "Ugh, disgusting." Remus muttered quietly under his breath.

Snape snatched up the container and turned to leave the room mumbling, "Just like the person who has to take it."

Tonks glared at Snape and ground out, "The only one in this room that could be considered disgusting is you, Snape."

Snape spun around, his black robes billowing out behind him. "What was that? What did you say to me?" he bellowed, his usual elegance gone.

"You heard me." She growled taking a step towards him. Remus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her though. "Don't," he whispered. "This isn't worth it."

"So, the Werewolf needs a woman to protect him now, does he?" Snape purred menacingly, tilting his head to the side to study Remus critically. "Can't you even stand up for yourself, Lupin?"

Tonks glared at Snape and shrugged Remus' hand off her shoulder, her face turning more and more red by the second. "Don't you talk to him like that!" she screeched, balling her hands into fists at her side.

Remus put both his hands on her shoulders and tried pulling her back towards him. He was beginning to worry she was going to take a swing at Snape any second now. "Tonks, come on. He's not worth it. Leave it be," he murmured softly to her rubbing her shoulders lightly. "Severus," he said, turning to Snape, his voice wintry and his usually warm eyes like ice. "I suggest you take your leave. Now!"

Snape glared at the two of them one last time and stalked out of the kitchen, robes billowing, muttering to himself. Out of spite Snape slammed the front door behind him as he swooped out into the moonlight causing Mrs. Black to wake up from behind her curtains and start shrieking through the house, "Traitors! Scum! Mudbloods!"

Rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated Tonks a slight smile, Remus pulled her out with him to go shut the curtains around Mrs. Black. "Oh, shut up, you barmy old bat!" Tonks yelled at her as they yanked her curtains back over the portrait. She still had some steam to let off and the shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black seemed a good enough target to take some of her frustration out on. Remus smiled at her, took her hand, and mouthed 'lets go' to her when they finished with the portrait, and quietly led her back to her room.

When they reached her room Tonks grabbed his arm and yanked him inside with her, closing the door softly. Once safely inside Tonks rounded on him and snapped, "Why do you let that greasy git talk to you like that? Why do you put up with him?"

"That's just the way Severus is, Tonks." He said with a shrug. "He's been like that since I went to school with him," Remus sighed running his fingers though his hair looking more exhausted than he was earlier.

"Well, I don't like it!" Tonks huffed crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the wall behind Remus. "What gives him the right to waltz around behaving like that?"

Tonks spun around angrily, meaning to stalk around her room, but her foot caught in the carpet behind her and she tripped. She braced herself for impact with the floor, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms catch her and wrap around her protectively. Remus pulled her back to her feet and guided her over to her bed, telling her to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked smiling softly down at her.

"Fine." She mumbled back an embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Remus sat down next to her on the bed and ran his fingers through her short black and blue spiky hair thinking of what happened in the kitchen. From her massage, which he had to admit he enjoyed immensely. It had been a long time since he let someone touch him like that. To almost kissing her, something he still wanted to do. And finally focusing on her defending him against Severus. James, Sirius, and Albus were the only ones who had ever defended him against anyone before. They had, of course, all done it out of friendship. Remus knew he considered Tonks a friend, but he wondered after everything else, if maybe, just maybe, she defended him out of something a little more than friendship. He idly caressed her cheek for a second before asking her.

"Tonks?"

"Yes Remus," she replied softly, almost imperceptibly leaning into his caress. She had been wanting him to touch her for months and here he was, in her room, on her bed, their knees were touching, and he was caressing her face. Her eyes darkened slightly with desire, turning them from a clear sapphire blue to indigo.

Remus leaned in slightly and moved his fingers down her cheek, down the side of her neck, and laid them lightly on her shoulder. He could see her want for him in her eyes, his heightened senses could smell it on her, and it was more of an aphrodisiac for him than a dozen love potions taken at once. She wanted him. And he definitely wanted her. 'And I will have her!' he thought to himself. 'I just have to know first.'

"Why did you defend me down there?" He asked softly, fingers tracing light patterns over her shoulder. "You didn't have to, you know."

Tonks looked away from him, the blush that seemed to accompany her changing features whenever he was around now making its way high into her face again. Remus gently turned her to look at him, smiling reassuringly at her. Tonks smiled back and stumbled over the words she was trying to speak.

"I did. Y-you may not think I n-needed to, but I did." She looked away then, her blush glowing more brightly. "I... I like you, Remus." She told him looking back at him.

Hearing what he needed to hear, Remus' currently thin layer of self-control broke and he pulled her roughly to him crushing his mouth to hers. His hands wrapped around her slender waist pulling her astride him as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Tonks let out a low moan and pressed herself more tightly against him, winding her fingers in his hair, and allowing him to deepen the kiss. Remus pulled away for a second to take a quick breath and lowered his mouth down to her throat. He kissed and bit his way up to her ear enjoying her soft moans before taking her mouth again in a searing kiss.

Through her lust-crazed mind Tonks registered that Remus was definitely a better kisser than he was in her dreams. The way he kissed her and touched her in her dreams was enough to wake her up sweating and unbearably aroused. 'But this', she thought excitedly, 'this is so much more than I ever imagined. And this is only a kiss!' Tonks arched backwards as Remus' lips left hers and traveled down the collar of her shirt.

"Remus!" Tonks cried out hoarsely pulling his head closer and feeling the wetness pool between her legs as his teeth closed over one of her clothed nipples. Remus let out a low growl and pulled her t-shirt over her head exposing her breasts and stomach to his gaze.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous" he murmured against the soft skin of her throat pulling her tight against him and kissing her again.

Tonks leaned in and nipped his lower lip and smiled at him. "You're a little overdressed." She teased him with a wink, sliding her hands under his jumper. "I don't think you want that, now do you?" With a lusty smile she pulled it over his head and slid her hands down his chest and stomach to the button of his jeans. As she fiddled with the button she leaned in and licked his collarbone and planted little kisses down his chest smiling when he groaned in pleasure.

As she got the button unfastened she pushed him back on her bed and leaned over him kissing and biting him. Remus bucked his hips under hers and she closed her lips over one of his nipples. "Tonks!" He gasped out fisting his hands in her short hair.

Tonks slid off of him ignoring his moan of protest and removed her jeans and panties before helping him out of the rest of his clothes. She climbed back onto the bed kissing her way up his body and finally positioning herself over him. Brushing a final kiss on his shoulder she leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, "You don't know how long I've wanted you, Remus."

Remus knew that they were moving too fast and part of his mind knew he should probably stop what was happening lest they make a mistake. But no matter how hard he reasoned with himself he couldn't give himself a good enough reason to stop. It had been way too long since he was with someone like this and this close to the full moon the wolf in him was too close to the surface to be easily controlled. The wolf in him wasn't the only one that wanted to fulfill his basic instincts though, Remus thought. 'Oh no, I want this just as much as I need this.' Remus heard her whisper in his ear and the words launched him to new levels of arousal. He didn't know how much longer he could wait, he had to have her.

Tonks seemed to know exactly what Remus wanted as he lowered his hands to grasp her hips and she slowly raised herself over him teasing him. She brushed herself slowly over him feeling him quiver and gave him a lazy smile. Remus' control had been pushed over the limits, though, and he roughly pulled her down on him as he thrust upwards. Remus and Tonks both threw their heads back and growled out their pleasure as he sheathed himself deeply in her.

'Definitely better than dreams and fantasies,' Tonks thought with a Cheshire cats grin as she rocked herself slowly on him.

Remus let out another low growl and easily flipped her so she was pushed into the bed. He gave her a wolfish smile and purred out, "Now I have you where I want you."

Tonks threw her head back and moaned loudly as he pushed harder and faster and let his hands roam over her body. He lowered his head and captured a nipple between his teeth as his fingers lightly flicked over the other. She arched into him wanting him deeper as she felt the tension of her climax build.

"Oh, yes! Remus!" Tonks cried out as his hand found her sensitive nub and he rubbed it with his thumb as he pleasured her. Tonks cried out his name over and over as she reached her climax. Remus, hearing her and feeling her muscles tighten around him could hold his own climax no longer. He moaned out her name and spilled himself into her thrusting deep until their climaxes ended.

Panting, Remus pulled out of her and rolled to her side pulling her close and breathing in the scent of their love-making. It was wonderful, she was wonderful. Tonks leaned over and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face smiling sleepily at him and he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Hey Beautiful." He said with a boyish smile. His smile turned to a grin as she blushed. Remus dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets over them as her eyelids started to droop.

"Don't leave." She whispered to him before drifting off to sleep.

"I won't." He promised pulling her against him. "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My name is not J. K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything.

The early morning light shone brightly though the open window, slanting across the lovers curled up together in the large bed. The sound of the traffic noises outside mingled with the chatter of neighbors talking over their fences slowly roused Tonks from a deep sleep and she cautiously cracked open her eyes, blinking rapidly against the glare of sunlight that fell in her face. She smiled slightly as she felt the warm, solid form of Remus still lying next to her and she stretched out and wrapped herself more securely around him.

Remus moaned lightly in his sleep and instinctively pulled her closer to him, throwing a long, muscular leg over Tonks and nuzzled his face in her neck inhaling her scent. Tonks happily leaned in to the embrace and grinned wickedly as she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. Using the arm that was trapped under Remus's head, Tonks wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Her free arm reached around and caressed Remus's naked back, slowly working her way down to his firm bottom and back up.

"Tonks..." Remus growled out huskily, now fully awake, pulling her on top of him and kissing her passionately.

He kissed her hard, knowing he would leave her mouth red and bruised from the force of his kiss, and reveled in the passion that she wholeheartedly returned. His tongue worked its way into her mouth and mimicked the movements of sex before he sucked her tongue into his mouth causing her to groan loudly and rock against his hips. Remus could feel her warm dampness on him as pushed against him and he bucked his hips against hers in response, unsure how long he could wait before taking her again.

Tonks leaned down over him rubbing her breasts over his chest and nibbling on his ear. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone as bad as she wanted Remus. She was aching for him to fill her. His chest hair tantalized her and made her nipples more erect causing her to rub against him some more, delighting in the pleasurable ticklish feeling it created. It didn't take long for him to reach his hands up and caress her, lightly tugging on her nipples, making her gasp and cry out his name.

"I want you, Remus" she murmured, nibbling on his lower lip and grinding her hips against his erection. "Now."

Remus didn't need to be told twice. He easily flipped her over onto her hands and knees and roughly entered her from behind.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, his voice thick with desire, as he pulled almost completely out and slammed forcefully into her.

"Yes!" She cried out, trying to rock her hips against him. But he kept her still and remained motionless in her.

"I can't hear you. What do you want?" He asked her, pounding into her once more.

"I want you, Remus." She moaned loudly, heat spreading from where they were joined through her body.

Remus bucked inside her twice and leaned in and growled to her, "What do you want me to do, Tonks?" He pushed into her again. "This?"

"Yes!" She cried. "Please, Remus, don't stop. Please."

Remus growled and slammed into her again. He was completely turned on by her begging him to continue and the erotic sight she made writhing under him, moaning loudly, and crying his name.

Tonks met him thrust for thrust gasping and moaning as she felt him stretch her and reach deep inside her. His hands were rough on her waist pulling her forcefully back on to him, impaling her, and driving her to higher levels of pleasure. Her body became warmer and warmer as she neared her climax, until she thought she'd pass out from the pleasure Remus was giving her.

Remus moaned loudly as he felt Tonks clamping down on him and her body beginning to shudder with her release and felt his scrotum tighten as she screamed out his name over and over again. He continued to thrust into her as he felt himself expand and his seed explode from him in a warm, wet stream. His movements became erratic as he tried to milk every last bit from his body before he collapsed next to her with a long moan.

Tonks smiled up at him as he pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Morning, Sunshine." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him.

"What a way to wake up." He laughed, pulling her closer.

"I'll say." She replied.

"It'd be nice to wake up like that more often." He said with a sly smile.

"Well," she began, as she ran a hand over his sweat dampened chest. "I can't say I'd mind either."

Remus smiled at her and stroked her shoulder as he held her. They laid together for a few minutes before he felt the need to use the restroom.

"I think maybe we ought to get up and -" he began before he heard Mrs. Weasley walking up the stairs.

"Tonks? Remus?" she called. "Are you two here?"

"- Get dressed." He finished with a wry smile.

Tonks smiled and giggled as she heard Mrs. Weasley knock on Remus's door.

"Remus? Are you awake? It's almost 10:00, the meeting will be starting soon. Remus?"

"So," Tonks began with a smirk, pulling her t-shirt over her head. "How are you going to explain how you wound up in my room this early in the morning?"

"Like this." Remus said, snapping his jeans, and grinning at her. And without bothering to pull his jumper back on he opened the door and called out, "We're in here Molly."

Tonks, who hadn't been expecting Remus to be so bold, flushed a deep scarlet and smiled shyly as Mrs. Weasley made her way up the hall and into Tonks's door frame.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes quickly traveled from Remus's smiling face and bare chest to Tonks's bright red face and shy smile. "I'll just go get breakfast ready and see you two at the meeting." She said briskly before striding out of the room and down the hall, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

"Remus!" Cried Tonks, hopping off the bed and advancing on Remus as he shut the door. "Was that any way...? What did you think...? What exactly...? What I mean to say is, What exactly were you trying to do just now?"

Remus smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. "What? Should I be embarrassed that I just the greatest sex of my life with my girlfriend, who happens to be an incredibly beautiful woman?"

Tonks smiled at him before a slightly confused look crossed her face. "I'm your girlfriend?"

It was Remus's turn to look confused. "Well, I figured after... That after what just happened..." He looked slightly crestfallen. "Are you saying you don't want to be?"

"No, no, not at all." Tonks quickly rectified with a broad grin. "You just caught me off guard. That's all. I wasn't really expecting that." Tonks leaned in and gave him a swift kiss. "Come on, go get dressed and let's get to that meeting before Molly thinks I attacked you again."

Remus grinned and headed back to his room for a change of clothes smiling happily at the events of the morning and the night before. He cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and brushed his teeth before throwing on a clean pair of jeans and a jumper. Casting a quick look in the mirror he left the room and went to wait for Tonks.

Tonks ran her fingers though her short black and blue hair after she had cleaned herself off and pulled out some clothes. She slipped a black tank top with a low v-neck on over her head and tucked it into a pair of tight jeans that flared out slightly at the ankle. Slipping into a pair of sandals she opened the door to leave just as Remus was lifting his hand to knock.

"All set?" He asked, smiling appreciatively at her.

"Ready whenever you are." She replied, entwining her fingers with his.

The pair made their way downstairs to the kitchen to join the others for the Order meeting occasionally stopping for a quick kiss or grope. Hands held and fingers entwined, Remus and Tonks walked into the kitchen together and were received with stares from the others. Arthur and Molly Weasley beamed at the two, although Tonks could just make out the hint of a blush still on Molly's face. Albus smiled, eyes twinkling, and greeted the two with a cheerful "Good Morning!" Severus scowled and glared before turning away and ignoring the couple. The others greeted them mixed "good morning's" and "hellos" and smiles.

"Well, tuck in and we'll get this meeting started." Albus said he reached for some toast. Everyone ate heartily and commended Molly on her per usual excellent cooking as Order business was discussed.

Snape glared at Remus and Tonks whenever he found himself looking in their direction. Which, to his horror, was quite often. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the smiling couple sitting together at the end of the table.

'Damn that Werewolf!' He thought to himself maliciously. 'I could get rid of him, just like him and that damned dog tried to do to me.' He added thoughtfully, his eyes taking on a slightly maniacal gleam. 'A little extra Wolfsbane in his monthly potion and I could be rid of him.'

Snape almost groaned audibly as he realized the near impossibility of his plan. 'Dumbledore would know it was me. He'd realize it was in the potion. It wouldn't matter that I'm an Order member, he'd let me go to Azkaban for sure for doing something like that. Damn it!'

Snape continued to brood during the meeting until his thoughts finally alit on what was really bothering him. 'What does she see in him anyway? He's just another damned dirty dog. Almost a murderer. And yet she sits there gazing at him like he's some kind of god. What does she SEE in him?'

Snape studied Tonks intently as she and Remus ate and talked together. The way they would look at one another, the way they would laugh together, and they would 'casually' touch one another's hand or arm. He tried to convince himself he was just disgusted by the public display of affection, but deep down he had to admit he was jealous. Jealous that women didn't fall over themselves around him like Tonks was with Remus, jealous that Remus had someone while he didn't, and mostly jealous that Remus had /her/.

Tonks had been a fascination for him since the Order recruited her. As much as he tried to sneer at her gracelessness and her tendency to speak before she thought of what she was saying, he was enthralled by it, by her. She had an inelegant charm about her that he found appealing. Her clumsiness and straightforwardness ensnared and captivated him. 'And here she is sitting with that damned Werewolf.' He though with a black frown as he plotted.

'But I shall have her end.' Snape decided with an evil grin that he sent at the lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: clears throat and waits for room to quiet I own nothing. Thank you. walks off stage

* * *

"I'm not letting you stay with me for this, Tonks. That's final." Remus said calmly.

"But Remus -," Tonks began to plead before Remus cut her off.

"No buts, Tonks. Something could go wrong with the potion. What if I attacked you?" He asked, grabbing her hands and holding her close. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Especially if it were because of me."

"I want to be here for you." Tonks stated simply, resting her head on his shoulder, knowing the battle was lost. He wasn't going to let her stay with him for his transformation. He wasn't even going to let her stay in the house, she had to go back to her flat for the night.

"I know you do. And I appreciate it. Really. But you know I can't let you stay. Even with the potion there's just no guarantee that I won't accidentally bite you. Or lose that small grip on my human mind it gives me and wind up deliberately attacking you. I don't want to risk it."

Tonks sighed heavily and gave him a light kiss. It wasn't that she didn't understand his reasoning, she did all too well, she just wanted to be with him. It was his first transformation since they had become an item and she wanted him to know that she really was there for him. Remus sometimes had small insecurities about his lycanthropy and Tonks wanted to make sure he really knew that she didn't mind it one bit.

"All right, Remus. But I intend to call by floo later tonight to make sure you're okay. Deal?"

Remus smiled at her, touched by her concern for him. "Deal. I'll make sure that I'm in the kitchen or at least near enough to hear you when you call."

Tonks grinned merrily, happy to have gotten a compromise out of him on such a touchy subject. And even more happy to know that she'd be able to check in on him. She hadn't missed Snape's glares and wouldn't put it past him to fiddle with the potion. As it was already nearing the time for his transformation Tonks gave Remus one last lingering kiss before leaving him for the evening.

"I'll check in around 11:00, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." Tonks smiled playfully at him as they reached the front door. "Be good tonight." She quickly kissed him again. "I'll see you tonight." And she was gone.

Remus smiled to himself as he watched her disapparate from the front porch. It was a great feeling to have someone who cared so much for him, he thought to himself. Sirius had, of course, cared for him and watched over him during his transformations, so had James when he was alive. And Lily had always asked after him. But Tonks was different. She also fulfilled him on an emotional level that his friends weren't able to reach. But Tonks not being an animagus didn't allow her to stay with him for his night as a Werewolf. It was too dangerous. Who knew what could happen? Lost in thought, Remus made his way up to the bedroom that was set aside for his transformations to prepare himself for the evening ahead.

* * *

Tonks apparated into the alley behind the apartment she rented out and was making her way around to the front doors when she heard a silky voice behind her.

"Hello Nymphadora." Snape purred coming up close behind her, his billowing robes catching in the breeze and wrapping around her legs.

Tonks whirled around quickly, her mind recognizing the voice just moments before her eyes saw his face. Her moment of panic turned into aggravation and disgust as she recognized the man standing before her.

"It's Tonks, Snape." She declared irritably, placing her hands on her hips and taking a small step back to pull herself from his robes. "Not Nymphadora. How many times do I have to tell you that? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just hoping I'd run into you." Snape replied smoothly, advancing almost imperceptibly in on her.

Tonks sighed and glared tiredly at him not really in the mood for his games. "Well, tell me whatever you wanted to say quickly. You're keeping me from my evening."

"All alone tonight, Tonks?" He asked provocatively, restraining himself from reaching out to her. "Didn't the Werewolf want you tonight?"

Tonks's eyes widened at his innuendo before they narrowed in anger. And before Snape could react he found her small hand making contact with his sallow cheek leaving a stinging red welt.

"How dare you?" She hissed pulling her wand on him and muttering a quick 'petrificus totalus.' "How dare you?" She repeated.

Snape watched her advance on him and felt a jolt of fear tickle its way down his spine. He wasn't expecting her to happily jump into his arms and shag him silly in the alley but he certainly wasn't expecting such hostility either. Clearly, he had underestimated this woman.

Snape stood there paralyzed with no way to protect himself from the woman emanating raw fury at him. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she sneered at him with more contempt then he imagined she could. He was intimidated. Very intimidated. And, he noticed with a hint of sarcasm and self-loathing, he was aroused. 'She's damned beautiful when she's angry.' he thought to himself.

Tonks stood before Snape and forcibly restrained herself from using every curse, hex, and jinx she could think of to cause him misery. 'How dare he come here and talk to me like that!' she yelled in her head.

Finally, after a few moments of watching his eyes dart back and forth in fear Tonks spoke, her voice slow, deliberate, and coming out in an evil hiss.

"I don't know what you were thinking, coming here like this. But I will tell you this: it was neither an intelligent nor an appreciated move, and you should consider yourself fortunate that I have not hexed you into next week."

She paused for a breath letting her words sink in, and Snape watched her waiting for her next words, hanging on every breath. Quickly, she leaned in and grabbed him around the throat snarling her next words.

"Also, I will have you know that Remus may tolerate your attitude towards him -"

Snape felt his erection quickly subside as she brought up Remus.

"- But," she snarled at him. "I - WILL - NOT!" She glared at him until he blinked his eyes in response to her words. "Nor will I tolerate your disgusting behavior towards me. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape blinked again in response, unable to move his head.

"For your sake, I sure hope I did. I won't be so nice if this happens again."

With that she walked up the rest of the alley before she released the curse on him. Without a backwards glance at him she turned the corner and went up into her apartment still fuming.

* * *

Tonks paced her small apartment afterwards wishing she could talk to Remus but knowing he would have transformed already and wouldn't be able to speak to her. Every so often she would glance up at the clock waiting for it to near 11:00 so she could at least make sure he was in a better state than she was.

Time seemed to trickle by more slowly than usual and Tonks tried to find things to do to occupy herself for the next two hours. She tried to clean up a bit, but when she broke her fourth knickknack she gave it up. She was just too strung out over Snape and that little fiasco in the alley to keep her mind on anything other than that or Remus. She contented herself with pacing for the next hour.

Finally, 10:45 rolled around and Tonks grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the grate. She knelt down and stuck her head inside shouting 12 Grimmauld Place anticipating seeing Remus again. The familiar swirling feeling took her over and she stopped in the grate at Grimmauld Places kitchen just before she started to get dizzy.

"Remus?" She called softly, not immediately seeing him. "Remus are you there?"

Remus's ears perked up as he heard Tonks call his name. He had been trying to wait for her but the transformation took too much out of him and he had only managed to make it to the kitchen before falling asleep on the floor. Gingerly getting up he made his way to the fireplace and sat down before her trying to smile at her from his wolves mouth.

"Hiya Remus. You doing okay?"

The large silvery wolf looked at her a moment before making a nodding motion with his head and giving her a small bark.

Tonks smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

She looked at him for a moment pondering if she should tell him just now about what happened in the alley with Snape. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind though deciding to tell him once she could talk to him as a person again. She wasn't quite sure what he would and wouldn't recognize in what she said to him. And, if he did understand everything that happened, she didn't want him hurting himself trying to get out of the house to get at Snape.

"Do you want me to come over with you?" Tonks asked hopefully.

Remus shook his head and growled softly. He was pretty sure that everything would be okay but he still didn't want to risk it. Seeing a person and not feeling the need to attack was one thing, but he couldn't promise that once he caught the smell of her he would still be okay.

"Okay. Okay. I won't come over." Tonks said, resigned to staying home for the evening.

Remus felt bad at the rejected look that momentarily crossed her face but was relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. He just hoped that she would know that he really did want her there and would have let her stay if he could have been one hundred percent sure that it would have been safe.

"Well, I suppose I ought to let you get back to sleep." Tonks said with a slight yawn. "I've got work in the morning and you're looking quite tired."

Remus nodded his head in agreement wishing she didn't have to leave so soon but aching to get back to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Remus." Tonks blew him a quick kiss and gave a wave before pulling out of the fireplace and heading off to bed.

* * *

Snape sat in his dungeon living room and pondered the episode that took place an hour ago with Tonks in the alley. Her refusal of him had only amplified his all consuming desire to posses her. To take her from Remus and make her his. His pants began to feel tight as he recalled her face contorted in anger, her words washing over him like venomous kisses.

He rubbed his hand over the front of his pants imagining the moment when he would have her. Her lithe body writhing under him, calling out his name, begging him for more. And, oh, how he would give it to her. Making her crawl to him on hands and knees, pleading with him to forgive her for making him wait so long. And then he would bend her to his will, and eventually break her. Make her live only to please him.

His breathing became ragged at the enticing site that placed itself just behind his eyelids. He closed his eyes and drank in the scene before him. His rubbing became more frantic until he finally reached up and undid the buttons to his pants, deftly slipping his hand inside and taking a firm hold of himself.

He groaned loudly thinking of how Tonks's mouth would feel on him. Her tongue flicking over his hard length, teeth gently scraping him, as she kneaded his balls with her free hand. With a grunt and softly moaning Tonks's name, Snape grasped himself firmer and jerked harder as he spilled himself over his hand.

Snape cast a quick cleansing charm and tucked himself back into his pants. Satisfied for the moment he stood up and began to look through his book shelves for a particular potions book that would help his dilemma of how to make Tonks want him. His fingers glided deftly through the shelves, skimming lightly over the spines of the books. There were several to go through and it took a while before he found the one he wanted.

"Ah. Yes, there you are." He murmured softly, picking up the book and cradling it almost as if it were a child.

He flipped the book open and scanned the ancient and yellowed pages. Finally, in the back half of the book he paused and let out a low whistle finding what he had been looking for. It would take him a couple of weeks to brew, he thought, scanning the ingredients. And it definitely wouldn't be easy. But a skilled potions master such as himself wouldn't have much trouble brewing it. The tough part would be to get her to drink it.

Snape stared at the pages laid out before him for several moments before he spoke again.

"Liquid Imperious... My new best friend."


End file.
